1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to catalysts, and particularly to a method of synthesizing manganese oxide nano-corals for catalytic oxidation of carbon monoxide (CO) to carbon dioxide (CO2).
2. Description of the Related Art
Anthropogenic activities such as power plants and transportation industries, in addition to various domestic activities, contribute greatly to the emission of carbon monoxide (CO) in the world. About 1.09 billion tons of CO was emitted in the year 2000, for example. Carbon monoxide emission is considered one of the most serious environmental problems that threaten the existence of life on earth. This is because of its great affinity to blood hemoglobin, which can trigger serious health and respiratory problems. Hence, it is crucial to reduce this serious pollutant either by controlling its emission and/or by reducing its concentration in the environment.
One of the important methods used for the removal of carbon monoxide (CO) from the air is through the oxidation of CO into CO2 via a catalytic pathway using different catalysts. Among the most promising metal oxides used for the oxidation of CO to CO2 are manganese oxide catalysts. Conventional synthesis methods of these manganese oxide catalysts are laborious and require many steps in order to obtain the catalyst in its activate form. Although, both transition and noble metals oxides are used as catalysts for the CO oxidation, the search for a new type of catalyst for the removal of CO from air still remains a great challenge.
Thus, a method of producing manganese oxide nanocorals (MONCs) solving the aforementioned problems is desired.